Circuitry performing high frequency signal amplification is used extensively in modern electronics. Very often these amplification circuits, or amplifiers, are interposed between a first device that reads or senses a very minute electrical signal and a second device requiring a larger signal.
Conventional methods of signal amplification typically employ one or more stages of circuitry in which a signal is introduced into the circuitry, conducted through one or more gain stages to amplify the signal, and finally output from the circuitry in its amplified form.
As performance and efficiency demands of electronic devices are increased, amplifier circuitry can be optimized to perform with desired operational characteristics. One such characteristic is the operational bandwidth of the amplifier. Operational bandwidth is directly related to other performance characteristics of an amplifier circuit, such as frequency response of the circuit.